The present disclosure relates to the manufacture of injection molded articles. Such articles can be molded from a polymer thermoset resin or can be a composite, that is, can be made of a fiber reinforcement lattice within a cured resin matrix. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for injection molding such polymer and composite articles.
Reaction injection molding and resin transfer molding are processes wherein dry fiber reinforcement plys (preforms) are loaded in a mold cavity having surfaces that define the ultimate configuration of an article. In such processes, a flowable resin is injected, or vacuumed, under pressure into the mold cavity (mold plenum) to produce the article, or to saturate/wet the fiber reinforcement preforms. After a period of curing, the finished article is removed from the mold plenum.
What is needed in the industry is an injection molding apparatus that is easier and less costly to operate. In addition, it is desirable to improve article quality and shorten production cycle time offering increased temperature control during both endothermic and exothermic processes.